


Throbbing Heart

by Allelo



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 年轻狗哥/二代战败病毒, 狗病毒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allelo/pseuds/Allelo
Summary: 本文涉及虐待，强奸和复仇
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 1





	Throbbing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及虐待，强奸和复仇

他不知道自己在这个阴冷肮脏的环境里呆了多久，被严重损坏的肉体带来的无休止疼痛营造出一种世界已被定格的绝望错觉，唯有他日渐衰弱身体让他意识到时间仍在流失。黑暗的地下室内位于墙角的监控摄像头如同四只血红的眼睛时刻为他们的主人监视他的一举一动，这没必要，因为大部分时间他都像个死人一样静止不动，对于被重伤致残的他而言如今连改变姿势都成了一件颇为痛苦的事情。为了躲避不断吹到脸上的冷风，他把头往身下的毯子里埋了埋，浓烈的血腥气让他皱起眉头。他失去的不仅仅是双臂，更是令他引以为傲的全部武器, 世事无常，在这个残酷的世界里曾经凌驾于人类之上的顶级掠食者在被拔掉爪牙后也只能沦为人类的玩物。

开门的吱嘎声划破死寂让他脊背发凉，他听到逐渐走进的脚步声，接着他的脚踝就被牢牢握住，来者把他拽到了冰冷粗糙的水泥地上。这个男人从不掩饰对他的恨意，而他也不屑于隐藏对他的厌恶和蔑视哪怕这会为他招来更加暴力和疯狂的虐待。他感知到人类今天的心情很不好, 他被拎起来，头重重地磕在坚硬的墙面上。高大强壮的年轻男人压在他身上，他听到他粗重的喘息声，接着他的裤子被扒下来，臀部被握住分开，一根坚硬的性器插进他的身体里。“Damien是个蠢货，他总是能让事情变的更糟，我会让那些杂种知道他们惹了不该惹的人。” 他操他就如同操着一个没有生命的性爱娃娃，Mercer咬紧下唇竭力忍耐着一次又一次撕裂带来的阵痛。这个奸污他的人类身上有一切他痛恨的人类特质，暴力，狡猾，残忍，粗鲁。人类粗糙的手掌划过他伤痕累累的身体，揉捏他腰侧尚未愈合的伤口，在整个漫长的被侵犯的过程中这位前感染者领袖一直保持着惊人的安静。

“比起你高高在上的样子，你现在这副模样让人看着舒服的多。”他不懂为什么这个人类在把他丑陋的性器放到他脸上时能得到如此强烈的愉悦感，他甚至能在他终于禁受不住折磨发出痛苦的呻吟和咒骂时兴奋到发抖，也许人类这种劣等的生物就是喜欢把自己的快乐建立在折辱他人的尊严之上。浓重的雄性气息这让他感到恶心，他下意识想呕吐但是人类粗壮的性器已经插进他的喉咙，他粗暴的操起他的嘴，他残疾的大臂无助地晃动着，苍白的骨头是那样惹眼。他很久没有喝过水，干燥疼痛的喉咙承受不住异物的入侵，很快他就在自己塞满性器的嘴里尝到了血腥味。几个小时后，他的嗓子可能会发炎红肿到让他无法发出可以辨别的音节，不过无所谓，反正他也不认为和这个强奸他的生物之间有任何交流的必要。人类强行把精液射进他的喉咙里，他被精液呛到蜷缩在地上不住的咳嗽。人类并没有像往常一样发泄完欲望后就离开，而是在一旁冰冷地看着他，等他稍稍缓过来后他俯下身说道，“你不是扬言要看我痛苦的死掉吗？还敢拿我的家人威胁我，现在你落在了我的手里，我要让你生不如死。”

Mercer没有什么明显反应，失去双臂的他挣扎着坐起来，吐掉嘴里的精液后冷漠地问道，“你到底是谁？”他对男人这双野兽一样的绿眼睛有些印象，但是和他有深仇大恨的人实在是太多了，光是Mercer病毒这个命名就把大片火力和仇恨引到了他的身上，要论找他复仇，他并不认为眼前这个人有什么资格能排得上号。“伟大的造物主不记得了？我帮你回忆一下。”他捏着他的下巴强迫他看向自己，“我的名字叫Aiden Pearce，你当着我的面说要杀了我年幼的侄子和尚在襁褓中的侄女然后就是他们的母亲，我的妹妹。” 哦，他想起来了，他上次来芝加哥时好像是有个地痞惹恼过他，不过他当时着急回纽约并不打算为了这个芝麻大点的小事浪费时间和精力，所以他把这事交给了他的一个副官，然而那个废物并没有完成任务反而死在了风城，之后他也没再管过这事。

“我的侄子得了自闭症，我的妹妹受伤住进了医院。”男人异常愤怒的语气就像是他对他做了什么伤天害理十恶不赦的大事，造物主忽然大笑起来，“你以为我会在意你的这么点微不足道的破事，你根本不能想象我究竟杀过多少人，他们的记忆和声音在我的脑海里回荡，要论痛苦和恨意我所经历和承受的是你的千万倍。”人类恼羞成怒，他狠戾地掐住他的脖子，他被提起双脚近乎离地，就在他的脖子快被掐断的时候人类收手把他甩到了墙上，撞击的钝痛贯穿他的胸腔，他闷哼了一声鲜红的血液从嘴角流下。造物主能坦然接受自己被杀死，但是心高气傲的他不可能接受被凌辱虐待，而这个复仇心切的人类清楚这一点。

TBC


End file.
